The Beast Within
by LieutenantX
Summary: Five children possesing impossible powers begin their Pokemon Journey. Far away, Giovanni recieves a phone call from a man with connections to the insane Dr. Taeo and his Ultima Directive...
1. Default Chapter

The Beast Within- Prologue  
  
By Killerprimeape (A.k.a. Jake Kingrasti)  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon, c'mon! GIT HIM!" Yelled Jake Kingrasti, bouncing up and down on the couch.  
  
"You're too tense, Jake. Loosen up. Calmeth-le-downeth." Said Ry Senkari, leaning back in a recliner.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! This is the P1 champion match! How can I be calm! It's impossible to."  
  
"Machoke is unable to battle! Primeape is the winner!"  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Jake at that top of his lungs.  
  
"C'mon, Eddie, pay up."  
  
"Darnkupo." Muttered Eddie Passim, handing a pokebuck to Jake.  
  
"I wish Nick could be here." Said Marin Kasumi.  
  
"Well, you know about his parents and all." Said Ry.  
  
The gang was hanging out over at Eddie's, watching the P1.  
  
"JAKE, SHUT UP! EDDIE, TURN THAT RACKET DOWN!" screeched Eddie's mom from upstairs.  
  
"Someday I'm gonna' be champion of the P1." Said Jake, staring out the window.  
  
"You will when nose-hairs sell for ten bucks on E-bay." Said Marin, chuckling.  
  
  
  
Narrator: I would like, if I may, to take you.  
  
Crowd: Where?  
  
Narrator: On a strange journey.  
  
Crowd: How strange was it?  
  
Narrator: Really strange. We begin our journey in the human body, deep down, in the building blocks of life, DNA. Now, scientists have many times attempted to manipulate DNA, sometimes for better, or for worse. In this case, a man once tried to create the ultimate soldier, one able to transform into a creature of amazing power, a Pokemon, and still retain his human intellect. Fortunately for us, his subjects, five pregnant mothers, escaped before he could analyze the results. As it turns out, he succeeded. The mothers gave birth to five children, four boys and a girl, and their names were.  
  
Ry Senkari, able to transform into a Squirtle,  
  
Jake Kingrasti, able to turn into a Primeape,  
  
Amarinda Kasumi, able to transform into a Rapidash,  
  
Nicholas Callahan, able to turn into a Ghastly,  
  
And Eddie Wilson, able to transform into a Moogle.  
  
They were raised to believe their, strange, abilities were simply a form of mutation, somewhat like the comic X-men.  
  
Soon they would find how wrong they were.  
  
Deep within the Team Rocket Secret Underground HQ, Giovanni was sitting with his feet on his desk, his Persian reclining on its couch. He had recently had Butch and Cassidy pull of a rather minor, though tricky, operation. The profit, two hundred thousand dollars, was only enough to keep TR running a few days. No matter, what counted was the experience they needed as one of the more green teams in the syndicate, and the added notoriety for the black, white, and red.  
  
*RING, RING, RING*  
  
His Persian stood up and yawned, annoyed with the sudden sound.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Giovanni?"  
  
The voice on the other end had been run through a sort of synthesizer (ala. The movie Ransom), making the voiceprint tool installed in his phone useless.  
  
"Speaking. How the hell did you get this number?!"  
  
"Do you remember project Ultima?"  
  
"Where the subjects escaped, yes."  
  
"How would you like to continue that operation?"  
  
"But Dr..."  
  
"Is dead."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't believe I can continue his work."  
  
"No."  
  
"I have documents, and a very-"  
  
Pause.  
  
"-Surprising bit of info."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah-ah-ahhhh. I need a high budget and a lab."  
  
Giovanni thought for a moment.  
  
"Done."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Chapter 2, Yo.

Chapter 1  
  
The sun was warm, the sky was blue, and the people were cheering! Today was the day that Cilesta Town's five champions were to embark on their Pokemon Journeys!  
  
Jake's house, 1315 Myotus Dr., Cilesta Town, Pokemon Island  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN" Jake sat up rubbed his eyes, and looked around, got up, and pulled on his shorts and tank, grabbed his pack, and Marched down the stairs full of pride in himself and his abilities. "Good morning, son." Said his father from behind a newspaper and a bowl of oatmeal, lowering the sports section to see his son. "Morning dad."  
  
Eddie's house, 1492 Bombur St.  
  
"KUPO!" Eddie yelled, hopping out of bed. He pulled on a pair of cutoffs and a football Jersey, combed his hair, and hopped down the stairs of his house and leaped over the back of a chair.  
  
"Morning, honey."  
  
"Morning mom, kupo."  
  
Eddie snatched the box of frosted flakes tossed to him by his mom in one hand, a bowl in the other, set them both down, picked up the morning paper and flipped to the comics.  
  
Marin's Ranch, City road 17, outskirts of Cilesta Town  
  
Marin hummed a happy tune as she combed a Growlithe's fur.  
  
"Growlithe!"  
  
She smiled. "You like that don't you?"  
  
"Growooooooool!"  
  
"Good boy!" She patted it on the head and walked to water the Ponyta as her mom had asked while she had been brushing.  
  
The Growlithe followed her, trotting cheerfully.  
  
At the stables, she scratched her favorite Ponyta behind its ear then grabbed an empty drinking bucket where she'd carelessly left it the day before. Carrying it on her shoulder, so it didn't bang her legs, she made a second detour, a slight curve, which took her to the top of a hill. She patted the Growlithe, and told it to go back to the kennel. It obeyed, and she sat on a bench which her mom and her had dragged up three years ago. It had their names engraved on it. She sighed. The hill had a marvelous view of the ranch. She was going to miss this place. She really was. She choked and smiled at remembering everything. She didn't want to leave, but leaving would broaden her horizons, she'd learn ten fold about Pokemon then she knew now. Surpassing maybe even her mother. Her mother. She'd stuck through thick and thin with her mother. Tornadoes, wild Arcanine, and every practical joke Jake, Eddie, and Ry managed to pull. She sniffed and a few tears fell. Sigh. 'Don't dwell on sad things.' She thought. She stood, grabbed the bucket, and walked to get the water.  
  
Ry's apartment, #999, Westwood Apartments, 0427 Virginia St.  
  
The grinding voice of the local weatherman hacked through Ry's bedroom, shaking him awake. He slammed his clock radio off and pulled on his black jeans, grabbed his gloves, his lucky hat, and threw a tee shirt with a stupid saying across the back on. He walked to the front door and grabbed his pack.  
  
"So, this is it."  
  
He turned around, and there was his mom.  
  
"I've gotta' go, ma."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Miss you."  
  
"My little morpher."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
And, with that little joke he'd shared with his mom all his life fresh in his mind, he turned and left.  
  
Nick's flat. Cilesta town has no bad part, but if it did, this would be it.  
  
Nick sat up and stretched then groped for his glasses.  
  
"Son."  
  
Nick blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus. When they did, he saw his dad sitting in a corner.  
  
"I don't approve of this."  
  
"Dad, I'm not a terrorist; I don't want to be. I want to grow up without the hate."  
  
"What hate, what terrorism? There's only justice."  
  
His dad stood and paced the room.  
  
"You could be our model. With your powers, you could become-"  
  
"A great leader in the glory of the brotherhood. I agree dad. I want to be a leader, but I want to be a leader bringing people and Pokemon together."  
  
They'd said those same lines since Nick had begun to learn his current events.  
  
Nick stood up and dressed, (AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, this is not a 'ooooooookay' scene. He sleeps in boxers, for all those who have a naked in front of your parents deal) smirked at his dad, grabbed his pack, and walked out the door.  
  
Neon town, the epicenter of Team Rocket's criminal organization.  
  
Giovanni shivered and cursed under his breath. The alley was cold, but not wet. It was more. greasy. Eeeeeych. He fumbled for a cigar, and swore again, realizing he had no lighter. Holding the cigar between two fingers, he felt a mild amount of heat. He looked down, and it had, amazingly, lit itself. He looked around, and saw a man in a trenchcoat and ski mask standing at the far end of the alley.  
  
"So, you're pyrokinetic. Impressive."  
  
"Pyro, psycho, and everything else in the books. And then some."  
  
His voice was like the one he heard on the phone. Still, it sounded like it had been run through a machine. Giovanni assumed he had a more compact version for personal use. Impressive.  
  
"Well, Taeo had a better success at his little project than I thought."  
  
"Who said I was part of any project?"  
  
"No one, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Well, how can you be assured I was one?"  
  
"Divine intuition."  
  
"Ha."  
  
"Don't disregard that which you cannot disprove."  
  
"That could also be said for your misconceptions of me."  
  
"Misconceptions?"  
  
"Go on. Test me."  
  
"How would I do that?"  
  
"Your sniper on the building across the street. Tap your cane on your shoulder twice. He'll shoot a perfect head shot."  
  
Damn. He was good.  
  
Giovanni raised his cane.  
  
One tap.  
  
Two taps.  
  
BANG!  
  
Without turning around, the man raised his arm quickly and suddenly; a bullet appeared floating before Giovanni's head.  
  
"Again, impressive."  
  
"I am still more powerful than I can express here. Let us go to your headquarters."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"With the knowledge I've. lifted, I could destroy your headquarters at my slightest whim."  
  
"Very well, Let us leave."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3, *&%#.

Chapter 2  
  
Note: Since their abilities are the bodies of Pokemon with human reasoning, our heroes have dreamed up several new attacks, which are portrayed as Chrono-Cross style special techniques. So far, each has one. They are as followed.  
  
Jake: Wrestling tech.- Being an avid pro wrestling fan, this tech. allows him to use most every wrestling move he sees on Smackdown.  
  
Nick: Transparency- In true ghost fashion, Nick can turn as invisible as the air you're breathing.  
  
Ry: Skater- Laying on his stomach, Ry can shoot jets of water from the back of his shell, skittering across the ground at high speed.  
  
Marin: Power kick- Ever been kicked by a horse?  
  
Eddie: Mmmmkupo- Moogle eats a kupo nut, giving him inmoogle strength and speed, and after a victory, says the intensely cute phrase 'I'm Kupo for Kupo nuts, kupo!'  
  
Narrator: Now, as a hill passes between our heroes and the town they've known and loved, they begin to feel homesick, knowing that they will not see it for a long time to come.  
  
"Sigh. This is so major league depressing." Jake muttered.  
  
"Don't worry yourself sick over it." Ry said, projecting a shield of 'cold shoulder' to hide his own sadness.  
  
"Look, guys. We can't mope. Keep your heads up, and your strides long. You can dream of home, but during the day, the road is your home, all right?" Nick ordered, looking to each member of the crew in turn.  
  
"Right." Jake said with a sigh.  
  
"And watch out for Rocketeers, kupo." Eddie added, smiling. Ever since Ash had published his autobiography, Team Rocket had become a joke as much as a curse. Chuckles, laughs, and giggles passed through the group.  
  
Time passed. Eventually they came to a field.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Ry. Jake and Eddie simultaneously kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Ry, you moron! You're scaring all the Pokemon away!" Jake scolded.  
  
"Sorry." Ry moaned, sitting down to clutch his aching shins.  
  
"All right. We've rehearsed this a dozen times. Everyone knows how to do this?"  
  
Murmurs of agreement circulated through the group. "Good. Everyone, let's go!"  
  
(Digimon-ish transform sequence begins)  
  
"RAGE! Jake Kingrasti, transform!" Jake (in Primeape form) beats his chest.  
  
"Let's rock and roll! Ry, transform NOW!" Shoots a stream of water into the sky.  
  
"Nick, Begin transformation sequence!" Cruton floods the area with mist.  
  
"Eddie, kupo, transformkupo!" Moogleborg flaps his wings and yawns.  
  
Each one 'melted' to their assorted forms, looking like something from Industrial Light and Magic as their DNA shifted to Pokemon DNA.  
  
"PRIIIIIME! BRRRREAAAA! BREEEAAAAA! BUUUUURAAA! BUUURAAAA!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs, then charged into the grass. "Gast, ghastly gast." (He always does this)  
  
"Yeskupo, but he's a Primeape, kupo."  
  
"Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle." (What're you gonna' do.) Ry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, you guys can stay and talk, but I'm going to go fishing, okay?" Marin picked up her pole and a small tackle box, turned and left.  
  
"Coming, kupo?"  
  
Cruton had been watching Marin leave. He turned around and said yes, than floated after his friends.  
  
Jake examined a clearing in the grass. A Rattata was nibbling on some seeds it had found. 'I wonder where?' the human part of his mind had thought to itself. 'Irrelevant.' The Primeape part of him said. 'Rattata evolves to Raticate.' thought the human. 'CHAAAAARGE!' "PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"  
  
Jake charged into the clearing, grabbed the small mouse, and spiked it on it's head, knocking it unconscious. Killer Primeape shrank away into a small corner of Jake's mind as he became human again.  
  
"POKEBALL, GOOOO!" Jake wound up and threw the Pokeball major league baseball style. It bounced off the unconscious Rattata, opened, and sucked the purple thing inside. Jake snatched the ball up and spun it on his finger basketball style. "YES! I caught a Rattata!" he yelled, holding it out. Then, he shrank it and clipped it to his belt.  
  
Off in another part of the field.  
  
Lenny, a Pokemon Protector, was where he felt at home, laying beneath a tree full of Metapods and chewing on a piece of grass, looking up at their shells glistening in the sunlight. He'd found his purpose in life, keeping every bug in the field safe and free. He'd been shown the light years ago by some acquaintances. He didn't bother to remember their names now. He remembered them laughing when they were called terrorists casually, almost jokingly, by a third man, tall, with his hair slicked back and wielding a cane. The trio had taken him aside and talked to him, preached to him, and made him what he was today, a protector of the planet, a member of the glorious Team Rose! "Ghastly, ghastly gast!"  
  
"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle!"  
  
"Rock Paper Scissors, Kupo!"  
  
*BONK, BONK*  
  
"Kuuupo.."  
  
"What the hay." Lenny muttered, pushing his hat up and raising an eyebrow. The conversation continued between the three voices. Lenny grabbed his Pokeballs and ran toward the source.  
  
The conversation our good friend Lenny heard was in fact three of our heroes arguing over who gets the first Pokemon.  
  
"Ghastly, ghastly gast!" (I'm the leader, so I get the first catch!)  
  
"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle!" (Who made you boss?)  
  
"Rock Paper Scissors, kupo!"  
  
*BONK BONK*  
  
"Kuuupo."  
  
"Squirtle Squirtle squirt squirt SQUIRTLE!" (C'mon, I'll arm wrestle ya' for it!)  
  
"Gastly gast." (I have no arms.)  
  
"Squirtle." (Uuuuh. oh yeah.)  
  
"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!"  
  
All three of the group jumped in surprise.  
  
Marin yawned. It was a beautiful day. She was laying back; looking up as the clouds went by. There was nothing on the line so far, but who cared? This was a long lazy day, where you could sit...  
  
*Tug*  
  
Back and stare at.  
  
*Tug tug*  
  
"Huh?  
  
*YANK*  
  
Marin grabbed the pole before it could be dragged in the water and set the hook in, well, whatever it was. She pulled, it pulled. Yank. Tug. Bend. Etc., Etc., Etc., time passes. Finally, she gave one last extra hard pull, and out of the water flew a staryu. She grabbed a Pokeball, reached back, and threw it underhanded. A flash of red light, and all that was left was the Pokeball. It shook, rattled, and finally, the light dimmed. She grabbed it, and held it over her head.  
  
"WOOO! I got a Staryu!" Marin yelled, leaping into the air and holding the Pokeball over her head.  
  
Jake, wise enough not to turn back into Killer Primeape, lest he go into a battle-hungry war rage, was sneaking through the tall grass hunting for more Pokemon.  
  
"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!"  
  
He twisted toward the sound and ran. Whatever it was meant trouble.  
  
'Good.' KP said from the corner of his mind.  
  
"Gastly gastly gast gastly?!" (Who the flying blue heck are you?!)  
  
Some kid, apparently a country hick, judging by the plaid shirt, rolled up overalls, and straw hat, was standing in front of the group with a Pokeball in hand.  
  
"Don't waste that mubo-jumbo on me! This ain't your natural habitat, and you three shouldn't naturally be associating together. Which means," the boy said, than furrowed his brow, "You ain't natural. Now you've got 'til the count of three to explain yourselves in good and proper English 'fore I tell Slicer here." he emphasized the Pokeball on the word 'Slicer', ".To beat it out of you."  
  
"Squirtle squirtle squirt squirt?" (Who does this country bumpkin think he is?)  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"He asked, kupo, and I quote, 'Who does this country bumpkin think he is, kupo?', except for the kupo, kupo!"  
  
"You want to know who I am? I'm a protector of the planet! I'm a member of the.  
  
"Ghastly." (Oh no.)  
  
"Glorious brotherhood of."  
  
"Ghastly?" (Why me?)  
  
"Team Rose! Now, where was I?"  
  
Seconds pass.  
  
"Oh yeah! One."  
  
Ry twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"Two."  
  
Eddie bounced the little doodad on his head.  
  
"Three! SLICER, GO!"  
  
A flash of blinding white light, and almost immediately, Cruton, Ry, and Eddie were staring at.  
  
"Scyther."  
  
"Slicer, get them!"  
  
"Not if I have a say!"  
  
*Begin anime transformation sequence*  
  
"Killer Primeape, I summon thee!"  
  
"PRIIIIIME!"  
  
KP charged at the Scyther, and the two squared off, circling and sizing the opponent up.  
  
"Well, now, that was unexpected. But I still have some friends stashed away for a rainy day! Static, Voltron, Apache, GO!"  
  
Three Pokeballs flew. Three flashes and three Pokemon appeared.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Voltorb!"  
  
"Pidgey!"  
  
"Gastly." (Voltorb.)  
  
"Squirt." (Pidgey.)  
  
"So, I'll take the Pikachu, kupo!"  
  
Both KP and the Scyther had used focus energy and assorted other power-up moves, and were entering fighting stances. "Scyther." "Prime."  
  
Then, they charged.  
  
Have you ever seen on Dragonball Z where the two guys fighting are throwing and blocking all those 'faster than the eye can see' punches and kicks? That's what the fight looked like. The two stood toe to toe, trying to kill each other painfully.  
  
For the rest of the fighters, the battle slid in their favor from the start. Moogleborg was beating the heck out of the Pikachu, nailing it with body-slams, head buts, and a few weak psychic blasts to keep it off its feet. Cruton had gone transparent, than immediately returned to view, used confusion to lift the Voltorb, and threw it in Lenny's general direction.  
  
"Ah, crap."  
  
"VOLTORB."  
  
Boom.  
  
Slicer turned his head at the distraction, allowing KP to grab its shoulders.  
  
"Scy?"  
  
.And execute the Twist of Fate, making stars play "You're a Grand Old Flag" in Slicer's skull for a few seconds, which was long enough for KP to grab him, throw him in the air, leap after him, and execute a seismic toss. Aimed directly at Lenny's dirty, dazed body.  
  
Thud!  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Ry was simply staring at the Pidgey.  
  
"Squirtle." (Pathetic.)  
  
Ry simply hit it with a water gun, sending it into the dog-pile on Lenny's head.  
  
As for Static and Moogle.  
  
After beating it thoroughly, Moogle lifted the Pikachu, and set it gently on Lenny's gut. Then he karate-chopped it.  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Nawt this."  
  
"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Static sent itself and Lenny-tachi flying off into the sky.  
  
"And that's that, kupo."  
  
All of them returned to human.  
  
"Oh, man! The sun is setting and we don't even have a single Pokemon!" Ry complained.  
  
"There's always tomorrow." Cruton said.  
  
"What about tonight? Plenty of nocturnal Pokemon are around here." Ry argued.  
  
"That could rip you limb from limb." Jake added.  
  
Ry digested this for a moment.  
  
"So, who cooks?" He asked  
  
"I am not doing KP again, no matter what you say about it being my job. No way." Jake said.  
  
And so, the crew left to make camp.  
  
Again, deep beneath the Team Rocket Underground HQ  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You want direct control over the top third of my science division, plus a NINE HUNDRED THOUSAND-DOLLAR grant? Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"Listen." That man in a coat, with his ski mask and baggy black pants sticking out from where the coat fell away, replied in his blank, mechanical tone. Giovanni was getting sick of it. This man was outrageous. "What do I get out of this?"  
  
"The perfect soldier, completely loyal, with advanced psychic abilities and the ability to become a Pokemon, increasing his combat strength and ability a hundred times!"  
  
"And what will you be working off of?"  
  
"My memories, some documents, and this." He threw an unmarked manila file on the table.  
  
"This is your big secret, eh?" Giovanni said, opening it. There were five papers inside the file; attached to each was a photo. He read each paper, than studied the photos.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a moment?"  
  
"If you lose that, I will kill you."  
  
"Of course, friend."  
  
Giovanni was gone only a moment, and had the file in one hand when he returned, and a bottle of something alcoholic in the other. He handed the file back to the man, who placed them inside his coat again, and pulled two glasses out from somewhere. He filled them from the bottle, and handed one to the man. Giovanni raised his glass. "To our continued partnership, Mr."  
  
"Deus, Mr. Deus."  
  
They clinked their glasses and Giovanni tilted his head to down his drink.  
  
Deus raised the bottom of his ski mask, revealing pale, almost not there, lips, without a trace of a circuit or anything to scramble his voice.  
  
"This is a very fine, fine scotch." Deus said with a smile. In that same, grating, mechanical voice.  
  
Giovanni merely stared in shock and surprise, then dumped his drink into a nearby garbage basket. 


End file.
